The Moment of Truth
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Sequel to Tenderloins, except this one's serious. The onenight stand has some unexpected consequences...


The Moment of Truth

by Cyberchao X

Zelos: Hey there, hunnies, it's your favorite beautiful swordsman, here to tell you that CCX is back with a brand new Sheelos story. Granted, he's not as cool as I am, but then again, who is?

CCX: Stick with the script! It's true, though, I envy that type of self-confidence. Zelos of course forgets to mention that seeing as _he_ is now romantically involved with Sheena…

Zelos: I was going to get around to giving you my endorsement eventually! Sheesh, a little patience would be nice…

CCX: XD So anyway, shameless flirting with the readers aside—I presume that most of you are female; supposedly the majority of fanfic writers are, and that probably goes double for romance—I'm back, once again taking something stupid and making something serious out of it. This is to be a sequel to my short, goofy one-shot, Tenderloins. If you haven't read it yet, go do that now; it shouldn't take you long at all. Okay, so you get what happened? Now here's the twist: that drunken one-night stand resonated deeper than Sheena would have ever imagined… My titling skills are still a bit weak, so if you can come up with something better, feel free to do so.

* * *

Chapter 1: What Lies Below

The summoning spell fizzled, as Sheena's "battle from hell" continued. She had felt fine before they'd begun, so why was she having so much trouble now? Seeing the Summon Spirit of Earth's shovel attack coming in, she attempted to dodge…too slow…relief. That idiot Chosen put himself at risk to parry the attack away from her. Well, she had to admire his persistence… She felt somewhat refreshed as Raine's Healing Circle took effect, but something still wasn't quite right…

After the battle—Sheena really felt bad about doing so little in a battle against a Summon Spirit, though she was glad that Lloyd and Zelos were able to handle things regardless—Zelos came up to her. "You okay there? You were moving a little slower than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened back there. Thanks for helping me out, but don't think it's going to change anything between us."

Zelos pouted. "I really thought we had chemistry…"

"It was one night, over a month ago, and I was drunk."

"Drunks' lips bear only truths. Frankly, that surprised me. What sort of ninja allows her ability to deceive become impaired by wine?"

"Wine also impairs one's judgment. Had I been thinking properly, I never would have taken things up with a vain, lecherous, philandering, idiot like you!"

"So then you admit that you're physically attracted to me? Because really, I'm fine with that sort of relationship."

Sheena slapped him. "Why do I even bother with you?

* * *

As they continued on to the Temple of Ice, however, Sheena's condition grew worse. "I'm worried about you, Sheena," Raine said.

"It's nothing, really," Sheena insisted, "I'll be fine. Just need a little rest…"

"We should stop at the closest city possible," Lloyd said.

"That would be Flanoir," Regal told him. "There's a renowned doctor there. We should see him."

"I don't need a doctor!" Sheena protested.

"Sh, don't get all worked up, hunny, I'll make sure everything's okay."

"Zelos, if we weren't on the Rheairds right now…"

"I know, I know, you're not my hunny. Yet."

"And I never will be."

"Yes you will. Give it time." Silence. "What, no comeback? Do you actually believe I could be right?"

"No, no, I just…don't feel like arguing with you. Keep your silly dreams. Treasure them. Just know that that's all that they are."

"Again, give it time."

"We're here," Presea interrupted, and they set down.

They talked to people who were waiting for the doctor, who told them that they needed to go to the back of the line, but discovered that this was not in fact true, and entered his home. "Sluggishness, headaches, stomachaches…" the doctor listed the symptoms.

"…Dramatic mood swings," added Zelos, as Sheena attempted to hit him, only to be pushed back down onto the bed.

The doctor examined Sheena, as everyone watched, concerned about her health. Finally, he requested that all but one leave. Zelos quickly offered to stay, but the doctor said that it should be another female; Raine, an experienced healer, remained. The doctor discussed his suspicions with Raine, then directed her as to how to confirm them, back turned to Sheena. "Well?" he asked, after it was done.

"You were correct, doctor," Raine said, "She's pregnant."

* * *

CCX: A lot of plot advancement for one chapter, huh? Yeah, my old style of "just a few details per chapter" isn't going to work here. I'm not sure how many chapters this will go, but I don't think it's going to be a big one. Those never seem to work out for me. Still, seeing as how the last three or four fanfic ideas never made it through Chapter One, I think this is some serious progress.

Zelos: R&R, hunnies!


End file.
